narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kisei Kumo
Introduction Kisei Kumo was genin character I conceived of in early 2013- a trouble-making rambunctious misfit with anger issues and a penchant for biting off more than he can chew. I strongly connected with pre-shippuden Naruto as a character, but also wanted to create something new- and so, Kisei was born. Even as I was conceiving of his skills and abilities, and his history and personality, it became apparent to me that very few fleshed-out genin existed on Narutofanon. Mostly out of a selfish idea to have someone to play with, I started the Chunin Exams, and encouraged other users on the site to create characters to participate. The event went swimmingly, and I had many opportunities roleplay with other users of great skill and creativity. Sadly, I was blocked shortly before the event was scheduled to begin its final phase. Tentailed Fox, a user with a great opinion of himself, felt that my declaration that "an admin that does no work should not have authority" wasn't acceptable. He fabricated charges (lying to the wider community in the same stride) that I had abused users on the site, and cowardly blocked me and silenced anyone that would have spoken on my behalf while I was on a week-long vacation meeting my grandmother for the first time in my life. Then, in an act of defiance to my claim that he did no work for the site, he promptly went on a 6-month hiatus, doing no work or activity whatsoever. Thankfully, Kaycherry (Saitami) and Illusive_Dream took the reigns of power and brought the fanon back on course. I wish to restore the Chunin Exams in the future, and complete the finals for the characters of any users that were participating, if they desire to. I will also be completing the RPs Kisei was party to, and I will be updating Kisei and his status and abilities as an adult ninja. Behind the Scenes *The name Kisei Kumo means "Death Cloud" in japanese. Using different characters, it can also mean "Parasitic Spider". *Kisei's character art is recolored versions of Soul Eater Evans, from the Soul Eater series. *Kisei's adult character art is an altered version of Origami Cyclone from the Tiger & Bunny anime series. *Kisei Kumo's childhood theme song is Break the Sword of Justice. *Kisei Kumo's adulthood theme song is Atomic Bonsai. Trivia *Kisei prefers bitter foods over sweets. *Kisei's mother disallows swearing inside her home, a rule that Kisei often breaks deliberately; he's grown accustomed to the taste of soap. *Kisei has applied to join the academy over one-hundred and fifty times, under a variety of disguises and personas. *Kisei's favorite animal is the spider; he admires its patience and the beauty of its webs. *Kisei founded the Icha Icha Eternality project, a joint venture by fans of the Icha Icha series. Thanks to their efforts, two new spin-off volumes of the Icha Icha series have been produced. *Kisei has an expansive manga collection, and tries to find time to pick up obscure titles during his various missions in foreign countries. Roleplays Lights, the City One Ramen to Go The Spider and The Fly The Chunin Exams, Phase 1: The Written Exams The Chunin Exams, Phase 2: Team Karui vs. Team Oto Alone Time -- Incomplete The Silence and the Storm -- In Progress Legacy of Ruin: Centipede and Spider - In Progress